Food Girls Theme Song
Lyrics Original Version *''Our sweet adventure begins today, and how lovely you know it could be '' *''With great field of Food Girls and laugh and play, and raise to Burgeria '' *''Soon we will follow the rainbow bridge as it wides by the fishy streams '' *''We will always remember the way it goes when it first came to life in our treats '' *''Worlds of fun with the Food Girls, we'll ran in hand and Hand '' *''Life is yummy in Nommiberg, and we are all invited '' *''Our adventure begins today, through a land filled with sparkle and song '' *''And where ever we're going we'll find our way.'' *''Come along, come along, come along. '' *''They're is sweet celebration we just can't wait, hurry hurry there so must to do'' *''And we're all come together to celebrate, for the magic and a make own new'' *''Word's of fun with the Food Girls'' *''Come and run with the hand and hand '' *''Life is grand in Nommiberg and you are all invited '' *''Our sweet Adventure begins today, through a land filled with sparkle and song '' *''And where ever we're going we'll find our way. '' *''Come along, come along, come along. '' *''Clouds of children and hill of sides '' *''It's an endless children paradise'' *''Glorious of group to product your body, plus fruits, meats, milk, and veggies'' *''And once we'll discover the big surprise, we can taste any color we chose'' *''Our sweet adventure begins today, through a land filled with sparkle and songs'' *''And where ever we're going we'll find our way.'' *''Come along, come along, come along.'' *''Join us for a sweet adventure,'' *''Join us for an adventure,'' *''Join us for an adventure...'' *''Today!'' Shortened Version * Our sweet Adventure begins today, and how lovely you know it could be '' * ''With great field of Food Girls and laugh and play, and raise to Burgeria '' * ''Soon we will follow the rainbow bridge as it wides by the fishy streams '' * ''We will always remember the way it goes when it first came to life in our treats * Our sweet Adventure begins today, through a land filled with sparkle and song * And where ever we're going we'll find our way. * Come along, come along, come along. * Join us for an adventure... * Today! "Logical Journey" Version * Our sweet Adventure begins today, and how lovely you know it could be * With great field of Food Girls and laugh and play, and raise to Burgeria * Soon we will follow the rainbow bridge as it wides by the fishy streams * We will always remember the way it goes when it first came to life in our treats * Burger Girl: down stairs AAAH! Ow! Aaah! Aaah, ow, ow! on Chicken Nugget Girl Darn it! * Ice Cream Girl: Burgie, are you all right? * Burger Girl: N-no. I think you should call somebody. * Cookie Girl: Ma'am, are you all right? * Chicken Nugget Girl: I can't...breathe... * Cookie Girl: Oh, golly goodness, I think she's punctured a lung! * Burger Girl: Aw, darn it, look at my foot, it's already starting to swell up. I'm looking forward to this week. Freaky swelled foot all week. * Pizza Girl: the camera You know we should, we should, you should probably go ahead and shut that off. "Butter Theater" Version * Our sweet Adventure begins today, and how lovey you know it could be * With great field of Food Girls and laugh and play, and raise to Burgeria * Soon we will follow the rainbow bridge as it wides by the fishy streams * We will always remember the way it goes when it first came to life in our--'' * '''Burger Girl': Uh uh, hold it. Hold it. music stops W-What's going on here? * Sushi Girl: I'm thick. * Burger Girl: Y-You're what?! * Sushi Girl: Yeah. * Burger Girl: We're in the middle of a thing here. * Sushi Girl: Well, you didn't return any of my texts. * Burger Girl: W-W-W-So what's goin' on...You want, like, a ride to the place? * Ice Cream Girl: Burger Girl, what's goin' on? * Burger Girl: What's going on, Ice Cream Girl, is that this girl is obviously not well and I have just learned that she's been stealing from the show and she should probably be escorted out of the building. * condiment girls walk Sushi Girl out of the theme song, everything is silent until Burger Girl looks back at the camera * Burger Girl: Join us for an adventure. Today! Trivia * This song makes a briefly cameo appearance in "The New Student". * An instrumental version of the theme song played over the end credits from season 1 through part of season 3. Since mid-season 3, the end credits are changed to include a new arrangement of the theme music approximately every two seasons. There have been 6 versions of the end theme; the newest debuted during season 6. Version 4, a mostly flute and string arrangement, appeared in only a few episodes; however, YouTube plays this version weekly during the tag prior to the show. * The ending credits have occasionally used "one-time only" arrangements of the theme song themed to specific episodes; these have included: ** History Failure - a renaissance version ** Tricksters Don't Make War - a rap version ** Doll Maker - a North by Northwest inspired version ** A Food Girls Christmas - A Christmas version ** The Sweet Story - an Asian version ** You Wished - a mariachi band version ** The Weird Rumors - a gospel version ** The Portal - done in a heavy metal/rap style ** The Cheesy Monster - features a techno mix of quotes from the show. ** The Truth About Alfredo Girl - the ending theme performed by a string quartet. ** More Powers to You - "No Crime is too, too Big" is mixed in with the usual theme. Category:Songs